


Lollipop

by snsdtwinkle



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically maknae line + Jiwoo, Enemies to Enemies but with feelings for each other, F/F, Let’s pretend Hyejoo and Chaewon won’t drop out of school, Pinky promises are sacred, The Troublemaking Trio™, Used YG because he’s trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsdtwinkle/pseuds/snsdtwinkle
Summary: Heejin is the school’s student council president. Hyunjin is the leader of the most problematic girls in school.Opposites attract right?





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Umm this is the first time I’m posting here so hi...?
> 
> I can’t think of anything new to write lately so I decided to do something “new” by posting here. Finally took the plunge.
> 
> Cross-posted from aff.

It was an ordinary day in Saint Val's all-girls High School.

Students stalling in the hallways. Girls gossiping and giggling when said person walked by. The jocks acting like gym class was the Olympics. Teachers torturing students with too much homework. The detention room being overtaken by complete peace and silence... 

...Wait, that couldn’t be right.

In the classroom where all-day detention was being held, there were only three girls. The troublemakers most known by everyone that walked on campus. Kim Hyunjin, Son Hyejoo, and Im Yeojin. Or as many had dubbed them: The Troublemaking Trio™.

The teacher in charge of watching over them was typing away on his computer, huffing and grumbling about how much he hates his job and how he was destined for bigger and better things.

The three girls felt his pain, they hated this damn school too. The reason they were here wasn't really their choice. It was either this posh private school to shape them into ideal ladies deemed for society (whatever the heck that's supposed to mean) or community service at juvie.

Trying to act cool and not like they were planning something, Hyunjin– the oldest girl– proceeded to unwrap a lollipop and put it in her mouth. An oral fixation of hers after she had successfully quit smoking. 

But the candy wasn't used only for a sugar boost, it was much more than that. It was their cue, for the younger ones to act out soon what they had planned to get out of this hellhole.

Checking that the disgusting pig of a teacher was not paying mind to them, Hyunjin made the first move to get their operation moving. She raised her hand as she slumped back into her desk carelessly and waited for permission to speak.

The teacher ignored her. Hyunjin hated him so much. How had he gotten hired in the first place?

All he did was be a creep to the prettiest girls when no teachers were looking. Innapropriate comments and gestures on a daily basis were not uncommon from him. Just the other day he told Hyejoo she would end up working at a street corner if she didn't get her grades up.

_What kind of teacher does that?_

Hyunjin wanted him gone. Mess with her girls and whoever they were was asking for a ticket straight to Hell. If he wanted to be disgusting then Hyunjin could play dirty too. 

She cleared her throat to grab his attention but he purposely ignored her again. He wasn't as clueless on Hyunjin's many tacticts to get on his nerves as other teachers. The girl and her friends were stuck with detention at least twice a week, he knew what they were playing at.

"Son of a bitch," Hyunjin cursed under her breath.

_Fine._ They were going to do this the hard way then just from him getting on her nerves.

Hyunjin got up and only then did the teacher take his eyes off the old computer screen. He followed her every move with his gaze not faltering. 

He knew Kim must be planning something. She always was. The high school senior was an evil, deceiving, manipulative pain in the ass to deal with.

But the girl innocently as ever only got up to discard her lollipop wrapper. She then removed the stick from her mouth, the candy almost completely gone, and simply extended her arm as her fingers released the white plastic and fell into the garbage can with a small thud.

That was the cue.

Operation _Make a Scene and Don’t Be Seen._

Suddenly (but not surprising to Hyunjin), _"Ow what the hell!"_ cried one of the girls still sitting down. "Did you just hit me?!"

The teacher's attention switched from Hyunjin and onto the other two devils in the room.

"You're fucking crazy, I didn't touch you," the taller girl scoffed.

"Then who did? You're the only one behind me, Hyejoo!"

"Yeojin, stop being a stupid bitch and use your brain for once. I'm all the way across the room!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Did I stutter!?"

"QUIT IT!" The teacher tried to interrupt their bickering but to no avail.

Hyejoo and Yeojin were so wrapped up in their heated argument that the shorter of the two got up and launched herself at the taller girl. The two were now scratching and pulling, kicking and punching, screaming and cursing, just going at each other. It was a mess.

A mess that seemed to happen out of nowhere. Hyunjin smirked.

The only adult in the room quickly went to stop the fight and that's when Hyunjin struck. While the teacher was distracted, she went behind his desk and quickly typed a website address in the search bar and clicked on the first link. 

She searched for an incriminating video that was long enough and muted it first as to not get caught before the time was right. The action had taken her no longer than five seconds.

_"Call security!"_ The teacher yelled as he was now being the one getting scratched, punched, and kicked for getting in between the two hysteric girls.

Hyunjin gave him the finger mentally. _Gladly._

She reached for the phone and made the call to the security office, hating how she knew the extension number by heart. She hung up and then went to "help" stop the chaos. Hyunjin held Hyejoo back while the teacher kept a sharp grip on Yeojin, the shortest girl still throwing kicks in attempts to hit the taller one.

"Let me go!" Yeojin struggled.

Hyejoo was the same. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"What is happening here?!" Two school security officers burst through the door and Hyunjin tried to put on her best acting face.

Not like it was hard, she had a poker-face on most of the time. The trained administrators quickly took ahold of the rowdy duo and walked out, no doubt to the principal's office again. 

They were a few steps through the door when they asked for their folder profiles from the detention teacher. When the gross pig went back to his desk to retrieve them he stumbled back and hit the wall seeing what was on his computer screen.

Hyunjin stifled a laugh. The security man got curious from such a reaction and took a peek. His grip on Yeojin loosened and let her go completely from the silent shock. He called for his other partner to come and see and the other security guard kept a straight face the whole time. 

He had not let Hyejoo go but once the girl saw what they were looking at, _"Ew what is that?!"_ She cried and was automatically let go of.

To make everything more dramatic Hyejoo and Yeojin went to Hyunjin and hid behind her, as if they had just witnessed something permanently traumatizing. On the computer screen there was a very inappropriate video playing. The title something not deemed for children and the actions something so not deemed for a school setting.

"Mister Yang I think you're going to have to come with us," the security guard said.

As Mister Yang was too shocked to speak, The Troublemaking Trio™ mentally high-fived themselves. Justice was served today. 

"Hey, did you hear?" Chaewon came into the student council room holding numerous forms from the school clubs.

Heejin had to go over them to see which ones would get her approval by the end of the week as the president of the student body.

The blonde girl set them on the table neatly before taking a seat next to Heejin and Yerim. "Mister Yang is getting fired."

At least Chaewon– who was vice president– and Yerim– who was the treasurer– were helping her with her work so it could go faster. They certainly didn't have to but they insisted, and Heejin would have to treat them for ice cream later as thanks. 

There was four of them in the council total. Currently their secretary was missing doing rounds for the school. She should be back soon though.

"What? Why so suddenly?" Heejin asked as she looked up from the numerous forms she was already working on.

"There was a fight in the detention room and when security came to take the girls away, they saw a porn video playing on Mister Yang's desktop," Chaewon explained.

"Are you serious? What the hell," Yerim made a face of disgust. Mister Yang was always known to be a creep and a pervert but they couldn't believe he had gone this far.

However Heejin wasn't so quick to judge. "Wait. Which girls were the ones in detention?"

The blonde girl cocked her head to the side trying to recall. "I think it was Hyunjin, Hyejoo and Yeojin that had all-day detention."

_Aha!_ Heejin could bet all the inheritance her grandmother left her that this had been something of their doing. 

The Troublemaking Trio™ were the scum of this school and how she wished they could just get expelled already. But the three were sneaky wolves in sheep clothing. 

She would make sure to look for them later and question them. As the school president, she would not let this go if it ended up being another one of their schemes.

_"Heejin! Heejin! Heejin!"_ Came in their secretary almost falling face first through the door.

She struggled for air as she fought the urge to faint. Running was so not her thing. She was more into photography and not sports.

"What is it Jiwoo?" Heejin asked concerned. She pushed to the back of her mind the fact that she would most likely have to take ten pounds of forms home with her to finish the load of today at the rate things were going.

"Graffiti..." Jiwoo panted, "gym... floor..."

Heejin, Chaewon and Yerim rose to their feet. They already had an idea of who the culprit to that could be. The only person in this school that would even dare to make contact with a spray can, let alone actually taint school property with it.

"Yerim and Jiwoo, you two go to the security office and see if you can get any footage from the cameras," Heejin gave the instructions. "Chaewon, come with me. We're gonna find the suspect first."

As the four girls split in teams and went to do their respective tasks, Heejin and Chaewon went to the place they knew they would find the one person (or multiple people) responsible for this. 

It was the back of the school by the old soccer field that was out of use, the school not even bothering to tend to the grass. The deserted field was more dirt than anything.

From a distance, the two student council members saw two girls playing around with spray cans and right then Heejin and Chaewon knew they had found the people they were looking for. All the evidence pointed to them. 

However, before they could get any closer, Heejin took out her phone and opened the voice recording app. She pressed the play button before putting it back in her pocket. Okay, now they were good to go.

"_Kim! Son!_ You two are so busted!" Heejin yelled.

Hyunjin and Hyejoo weren't in the least bit surprised. The sudden loud voice did make them jump, but they knew it was a matter of time before the student council came to see them. 

They came after them at least once a week. If anything people would start to think of them as friends with how much they are seen together.

The two troublemakers were starting to enjoy their encounters as it made their boring school life more entertaining. Hyunjin was looking at them with an expectant smile while Hyejoo rolled their eyes before giving the two perfect model students a smirk. 

They put their spray cans down and rose to their feet, their posture straightening and making them more menacing than they really were.

Once Heejin was close enough, Hyunjin launched herself towards her in a surprise hug. Heejin felt something weird stir in her stomach, awfully resembling butterflies fluttering. The president was horrified at the mere thought.

"Get off me!" She pushed her away, Hyunjin not even stumbling and instead landing away gracefully. "Hugs are not going to help you get out of this mess."

Hyunjin placed her hands on her hips. "And what are we being busted for if I may ask?" She spoke with fake courtesy.

It was Chaewon's turn to speak. "For the graffiti in the gym. You two did it!"

Hyejoo laughed out loud. "And what's your proof? That we're holding spray cans right now? This is my art project and Hyunjin is helping me."

As if on cue Heejin and Chaewon looked down at the ground, and sure enough there was a banner with a halfway-done Vincent van Gogh's Starry Night freshly painted on it.

"If your accusations are simply based on that then you're gonna have to find better proof vice pres," Hyejoo told her. Not waiting for a reply as she crouched back down to take the white spray paint and continue to work on her banner.

"As you can see," Hyunjin pointed down at the cloth, "this is no proof to get us in trouble." But then she inaudibly mouthed the words _'yes we did,'_ in front of their faces and displayed an evil Cheshire cat smile.

Chaewon gasped and Heejin narrowed her eyes at her. If only she would say those words out loud, she could get them recorded and it would be over for them.

"What's the matter president? Are you waiting for us to say something else?" Hyunjin asked as she then took out something from behind her back.

The president's eyed almost fell out of her sockets and Chaewon's jaw almost hit the ground. In Hyunjin's hand was Heejin's phone, still visibly recording their conversation.

"When did you even– How did you–?" Heejin couldn't hide her shock.

"Please," Hyunjin scoffed. She pressed the stop button and deleted the recording altogether. "It's insulting if you ask that. Makes me feel like you understimate my skills."

Heejin was breaking her head trying to come up with an explanation and it was like the answer hit her at one. 

The hug.

She should've known the new contact had an ulterior motive to it.

Hyunjin never did anything without getting something else out of it. This is how they made the school their playground and made the lives of anyone that dared cross them a living hell.

Being a professional pickpocket really proved to be useful when the situation called for it. Hyunjin threw the phone back at it's rightful owner and thankfully Heejin caught it before it could hit the ground and crack.

The leader of the troublemakers then took a lollipop out of her pocket and unwrapped it. She popped the signature candy in her mouth before going back to helping Hyejoo with her art.

Heejin was furious, her face resembling a tomato and one could practically see smoke coming out of her ears. 

_Why did they always get away with everything without any punishment?_

But not all hope was lost. All of a sudden Chaewon got a text from Jiwoo and the news had her smiling so wide. Heejin was sure she'd never seen her so happy before.

"Hyejoo you're so busted now," Chaewon said as she brought the phone down to Hyejoo's face to show her the text. "There is footage of you being the one vandalizing the gym. There is now actual proof against you."

"What?! No way! Yeojin said she would take care of the–" She didn't finish her sentence and she stopped to think for a second.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back when she connected the dots together. That ugly toad had set her up and she had fallen for it like a dumbass.

"I can't believe she's still butt hurt about me beating her ass and taking all her money."

Heejin and Chaewon were alarmed at her words. It's true that their relationship was none of their business but why would Hyejoo have the need to jump Yeojin? Just how messed up were these girls really?

And that's when Hyunjin took the time to study their shocked expressions. She laughed as she understood how Hyejoo's words could be mistook if taken out of context.

"Mario Kart. Yeojin bet that she could beat Hyejoo in Mario Kart and ended up losing all her money." She explained.

_Oh._Heejin and Chaewon tried to regain their composure like nothing.

"Come with me," Chaewon grabbed Hyejoo by the arm rather roughly and dragged her inside.

The taller girl used the opportunity to tease the blonde girl the whole way. "_Ooh_ so you're into rough play. What's my safe word?"

Chaewon almost choked. Her _what?_ "What are you _saying?"_

Hyejoo didn't stop. "How about pineapple? You cool with that?"

Chaewon could feel her cheeks heating up.

Hyunjin laughed as she overheard them. "Something tells me Hyejoo isn't so mad about getting detention."

Since Hyejoo was gone Hyunjin had no more business to do here. She placed the spray cans neatly in a cardboard box and moved the banner under the bleachers to dry. Hyejoo could get her stuff after she was done with detention _again._

Meanwhile, Heejin hadn't left. She was glaring at her with her arms crossed, still very upset.

Hyunjin already had an idea of what it was about. "You're going to get wrinkles faster if you keep frowning, president."

"You framed Mister Yang," Heejin spoke with 100% certainty. It wasn't a speculation.

The taller girl wasn't going to deny it. "That Yang Hyun Suk bastard had it coming though." She had finished her lollipop in record speed and discarded the used stick on the ground.

Hyunjin walked away from the field and walked inside the school building before Heejin could reprimand her for loitering. The reply the shorter girl was planning on firing back never made it past her lips.

_Oh no._ Hyunjin was _not_ going to escape scot-free this time.

Heejin was hot on her trail, determined to not let her get away without at least giving her a piece of her mind. Once inside, the lone trouble student chewed on her candy pensive as to what other trick she should play next. 

She was supposed to be in a class right now but who cared about history? Every person they studied about was dead already. That certainly wouldn't prove to be of any use to her.

When she noticed the student council president still following her, an imaginary light bulb lit up above her head. She turned around and innocently waited for the model student to catch up with her, hands behind her back. The pose was usually one of being calm and relaxed, but Hyunjin never made her surroundings stay calm so one could never relax with her around.

"Kim Hyunjin we're not done talk–"

"Do you like candy?" Hyunjin interrupted her.

"What?" Heejin mumbled.

Hyunjin reached in her pockets and took out five more lollipops, all different flavors. Strawberry, peach, mango, apple, and cherry. The flavors were not important so it didn't really matter which one Heejin chose, all she had to do was pick any for her plan to work.

"No I don't like candy," Heejin snapped.

She actually did but she would not accept anything that came from Hyunjin. Never, ever, even if those were the last lollipops on earth. Even if she had low blood sugar levels and she needed something sweet to prevent her from collapsing.

The troublemaker grinned. She figured the president would put up a wall of resistance. That's what she had been expecting and was just what she needed to hear actually. "I'll tell you what. If you accept any candy flavor I give you, I will not cause trouble for a whole week."

The student council leader was taken aback. No way. She checked Hyunjin's hands to see if she had her fingers crossed behind her back or something of the sort, but the girl had both hands in front of her. One holding out the treats and the other casually on the side of her body.

Should she accept?

Heejin gulped nervously but she was determined. "One whole week without dealing with your tricks. You swear?"

Hyunjin brought up her empty right hand and crossed her heart. "I swear. Here. We can even pinky promise."

Heejin could not believe she was doing this. It was something so childish but what did she have to lose? "Fine." She locked her pinky with Hyunjin's to seal the deal.

She extended her hand waiting for a candy but Hyunjin shook her head. "Pick one."

Heejin groaned. "I don't care. Strawberry."

"Okay."

Heejin became confused when Hyunjin didn't give her the candy and kept in in her grasp. The lollipop addict then took the selected candy out of it's wrapper and propped it in her mouth. She gave Heejin a cheeky smile, then took the candy out of her mouth and quickly leaned forward to steal a kiss from a dazed Heejin. 

The shorter girl's eyes widened in shock and she stumbled back completely stunned by the bold action. With a hand covering her mouth she couldn't even find the courage to speak. She could feel the blood rapidly flowing to her face and her heartbeat speeding up, almost like she was about to have a heart attack. 

Did she just hallucinate? 

Did Kim Hyunjin really just steal her first kiss like nothing?

Hyunjin put the lollipop back in her mouth full of pride. "I said I would not cause trouble if you accepted any candy _flavor._ I never said it would be an actual lollipop."

The mischievous girl spun on her heels and made her escape with a pleased look. How long she's been aching to kiss Heejin and she can't believe she finally got her wish fulfilled. She had to get away before the president realized that Hyunjin would do anything she asked her to as long as she got a kiss in return.

When Heejin finally snapped out of it, Hyunjin was gone. She cursed to herself for having fallen for her tricks once again. Now for the rest of the day she would be thinking of only one thing, the addictive strawberry flavor Hyunjin had left on her lips.

She hated the fact that the kiss had been so sweet, and she hated more the fact that she didn't truly hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.
> 
> I’ve thought of doing a sequel multiple times but... nahhh.
> 
> I like this as is :)


End file.
